1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphone technology and more particularly, to a modular headphone system, which allows selective installation of different designs of speakers and circuit modules in a detachable manner, providing the desired sound effects and quality, saving the costs and bringing convenience to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, with fast development of technologies, a variety of mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, audio and video players have been creased and are widely used by consumers. In order to get free from external interferences or not to interfere with others when listening to music or watching movies, people normally will wear a pair of small loudspeakers, namely, headphones or earphones that are held in place close to the ears. Commercial headphones or earphones include wired type and wireless type (see FIG. 5 and FIG. 6). A headphone system generally comprises a flexible headband, and two loudspeaker units respectively located at the two opposite ends of the flexible headband. A headphone system allows installation of wireless control circuit and other circuit means that enhances the sound effects. Thus, the audio output quality of a headphone system is better than a pair of earphones. Various different designs of headphone systems with active noise cancelling module, Bluetooth module, high-frequency module or multi-channel audio controller are commercially available. However, increasing the functions of a headphone system will relatively increase its cost. When buying a headphone system, most consumers will take economic considerations into account, and will buy a low priced wired headphone system at the initial stage, and will consider to buy a sophisticated headphone system when affordable. It costs a lot if one purchased multiple headphones having different functions. It is also inconvenience to keep and carry multiple headphones with different functions. Further conventional headphone systems do not allow the consumer to upgrade its specifications or changing its internal circuit module or other component parts. An improvement in this regard is desired.